Marty's Escape
Places * Zone Ostrich * Zone Bird * Zone Monkey * Zone Bear * Zoo's Main Gate Goals * Marty Power: Sneak * Get The Ostrich Key * Use The Ostrich Key * Get Through Zone Ostrich * Get The Monkey Key * Use The Monkey key * Get The Bear Key * Get Through Zone bear * Defeat The Zoohunter! * Escape Into The City * Space High Score: 5000 Description Watch the cutscene.You have to collect your 3 power cards.Go forward and talk to the elephant to get the first one.Now go left and follow the path to the camel.He will give you your second card.Now go right and kick open the gate. See the guard.Don't go near him.Instead go to the waste bin nearby and kick it. It will fly into the guard knocking him out.Now go left and towards the rhino. Cutscene.You get your second new move.Sneak.Press the triangle button to sneak. Now turn around and go towards the small opening near the penguin.Crawl under it and get the key.Now go towards the guard with the torch.Wait for him to turn to the other side and then quickly go behind him and kick him out of the sky. Go forward and use the key.Go through the gate. ZONE OSTRICH You will see a guard with a torch infront.Wait for him to turn to the other side and then quickly go behind him and kick him.You should see a waste bin ifront of you.Wait for the patrolling guard to turn around and then quickly kick the bin at the guard.There is another guard on your left.Aim your kick at him and kick the waste bin.He will get knocked out.Now go forward.To your left will be a guard with a torch,behind the hay bundles.There is a waste bin nearby.Kick it at him.Now go forward.You will see two guards and a janitors trolley.Kick it to take out one guard.You should see two loud speakers nearby. Kick the one on your left to create noises and distract the guard from his position.Now kick the speaker on the right.The guard will again move.Now kick the nearby waste bin in his direction to take him out.Now go back to where you knocked out the guard behind the hay bundles.There will be a crawling space here.Go through it.You will enter a new zone. ZONE BIRD Kick the janitor trolley infront of you to take out the guard.Now use the low wall nearby as cover and go forward while sneaking.This way you will avoid the torch.Now go behind this guard and kick him to take him out.Next you will see a guard with a torch who constantly changes his veiw.Wait for him to turn his head around and kick the hay bundles.Quickly back track out of his range.Again wait for him to turn around and sneak by him.Now go behind him and wait for him to change his view before kicking him out of the sky.Now go forward for a cut- scene.Now go forward and kick the speaker.Now kick the nearby waste bin to take out the guard.Now go forward and kick the janitor to get the key.Now kick open the nearby gate and crawl through the bottom opening.Now back to zone ostrich. ZONE OSTRICH Go to where you knocked out the guard using the speakers.Use the key.Go through the gate. ZONE MONKEY Go forward to see a guard.Go to where the penguin is and go around the back of the cage.Use the janitor's trolley to take out both guards.Kick open the nearby gate and go through it.Kick the nearby janitor's trolley to take out the enemy. Take the key.Go to the small drain pipe near the wall.Kick the hay bundles near it and crawl through the opening.Here you can play the space invador game.When you are done playing around,go forward to notice two guards with torchs.Wait for the guard to change his head position and go near the hay bundles.Kick in the direction of the guard.You can take him out from here despite the wall blocking your way.Go around the wall on your right and kick the guard.Next kick the waste bin nearby to take out another guard.Use the key.Go through the gate. ZONE BEAR Kick the janitor trolley nearby to take out the guard.Next kick the waste bin to take out another guard.Now go around the bear's cage for a cutscene.Now keep moving forward until you see a guard with a torch.Kick the speaker nearby.His position will change.Now backtrack a little and kick another speaker nearby.Now again go back a little and kick the third speaker.Now the guard should be with in range of the waste bin.Kick it at him.Now keep going forward until you see another guard with a torch and speaker nearby.Kick the speaker.Now go around him and kick the waste bin at him to take him out.Now enter the opening nearby and wait for the guard with the torch to turn around before proceeding.When he turns around quickly go near him and kick him out of the sky. ZOO's MAIN GATE Now go towards the janitor's trolley.Kick it to take out the four guards.Watch the cutscene.Now go towards the janitor for a cutscene.You now have to battle the zoohunter!He has three guards with torches covering him.You get past until they are alive.The zoohunter! fires tranquilizer shots at you which are blue needle shaped things and can be easily avoided.If you get hit by a tranquilizer shot,your vision becomes imapired,temporarily.Kick the trolley nearby to take out one of the guards.The other two change positions.Now head right and kick the trolley near the small set of stairs to take out the second guard.Now head left and kick the waste bin near the thrid guard to take him out.Now go left and kick the trolley near the zoo hunter for a cutscene.This ends this level. Category:Games Category:Madagascar PC Games Category:Madagascar